


Turnabout is Fair Play

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is #11 from the <a href="http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com/post/132633842445/send-me-a-number-for-rick-and-morty-drawing">Rick and Morty prompt meme</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

The first snow of the season had fallen overnight, covering the Smith family’s yard in a foot and a half of snow. Rick and Morty get put on shoveling duty while the rest of the family goes shopping to stock up on food before the next storm hits. Halfway into clearing a path through the backyard, Rick scoops up a handful of powdery snow and packs it into a tight ball. 

“Hey, Morty!” he shouts. Morty starts to turn around and Rick hurls the snowball, hitting him on the side of the head. 

“Wh-wh-wh-what the hell, Rick?!” cries Morty, frantically digging snow out of his ear. 

“What, Morty?” Rick laughs, “It’s the first snow of the season and you—you’re gonna spend all day doing chore—”

Rick gets cut off when Morty chucks his own snowball, barely hitting Rick’s shoulder. Rick is already making another. “Close, Morty, but no cigar.”

Morty dodges the next one, too, but the following snowball Morty throws hits Rick square in the face. The old man splutters and wipes his face on his gloves. “You motherfucker,” he sneers. 

“It’s on, Rick! You better be able to take what you dish out, c-c-cause I’m gonna kick your ass!” Morty rolls more snowballs as he tries to outrun Rick’s overhand pitches. 

“You talk big, Morty, but this is nothing compared to—to all the shit I’ve had to outrun.”

Morty dives behind the small mountain of snow that they made while shoveling. He peeks over the top to glare at Rick. “Maybe, Rick, but y-you’re still old! Old and slow a-and— _OOF!_ ”

Rick howls spitefully, watching Morty flinch and shake the snow out of his hair. “I-I’ll give you that, Morty, but you’re a real easy target.”

Morty might be more agile, but Rick has the better aim. The only indication that anyone is “winning” is how many snowballs to the face they each take, and neither of them are counting. 

Morty is about to launch another snowball but when he peers over his snow mound, Rick is nowhere in sight. Morty’s heart starts to race; Rick could be anywhere. He’s about to duck for cover when something catches his hood. Rick yanks him to his feet and, before Morty can speak, shoves a handful of snow down the kid’s neck. Morty screams, his voice cracking as he desperately digs the rapidly melting snow out of his shirt. Rick doubles over in laughter as he watches his grandson squirm. 

“Th-th-that’s not fair, Rick! I can’t believe you, y-you cheater!” 

“Who said we were playing fair, M-Morty?” Rick smirks, but while the old man lets his guard down, Morty slips behind him and tackles Rick to the ground. 

“Ffffuck!” Rick cries through a mouthful of snow. He’s about to throw the kid off him when Morty tugs Rick’s snow pants down just enough to thrust a handful of snow down the back of his underwear. 

Morty cackles while Rick thrashes and lists off every swear word he knows. “Not so smug now, h-huh, Rick?” says Morty, sitting on Rick’s legs. 

“What the _fuck_ , Morty?” snaps Rick, still pinned to the ground, “I play dirty, but this—this is bullshit!”

Rick can’t see the wild grin on Morty’s face, but he can feel the kid’s hot breath on his neck when Morty growls into his ear. “Wanna surrender now, asshole?”

Rick realizes there is nothing he can do to Morty that would top getting an ass full of snow, so he begrudgingly calls a truce. The two of them skulk back inside, shedding their soaked clothing near the door. Morty brings his quilt down from his room and the two curl up on the couch, red faced, breathless and still freezing. 

“You’re g-gonna have to explain to mom and dad why only half the yard got shoveled,” says Morty, pulling the blanket almost all the way over his head. “I-I mean, you’re supposed to be the responsible adult here.”

“And you’re the idiot kid who shoved snow up my asshole,” counters Rick, “Which one of us is gonna get grounded, Morty?” Morty giggles into Rick’s chest, and the they drift into a light, hazy sleep, still aware of each other’s bodies keeping them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> eehhh okay this is admittedly not my best but I like it enough to post here, so I hope you enjoy it
> 
> my tumblr is [yiffymorty](http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com), come be gay with me


End file.
